callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot Shield Squad
Riot Shield Squad is an air support option available in the Survival Mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Overview Three GIGN squad members with Riot Shields and MP5's will drop in via helicopter. If they are knocked down in close combat (by a dog or charging enemy) but rescued by the player, they will retain their MP5 but drop their shield. When a Riot Shield soldier loses his shield, he will move much faster and hide behind cover, very similarly to a Delta Squad soldier. Riot Shield Squads are most useful when holding down areas where enemies come from few angles, as they can stay in the open, shooting enemies with their MP5 while soaking up tons of damage. Players won't need to guard them as much as Delta Squad soldiers, but should make sure to keep dogs away from them, as they can easily cause the Riot Shield soldier to lose their shield or die. The Riot Shield Squad are the only friendly NPCs to actually attempt to engage a Juggernaut in a melee combat by tackling the enemy to the ground and pulling out their handgun to shoot the enemy in the head; however, this attempt may fail and mean the death of the NPC. This can be stopped if the player fires at the incapacitated Juggernaut. Juggernauts can be killed by Riot Shield members if they are hit with MP5s or rammed to the ground with a Riot Shield. The squad can also trip the Juggernaut to the ground and execute him. Riot Shield Squads are extremely effective at killing enemies at close range but can be surrounded and exposed if in an area with multiple positions where enemies can approach from. If the Riot Shield soaks up too much damage at one time, the NPC will drop the shield and continue fighting without one, and when this occurs the NPC will have a higher chance of getting killed because he won't have much protection. If the execution animation for the Riot Shield Squad is interrupted, the Squad member will continue to use his sidearm (Handgun) to eliminate hostiles in the area until none are seen. The handgun makes any NPC have much better accuracy than a primary weapon. However the NPC is completely stationary when using the sidearm which can be detrimental to his survival. Weapons Riot Shield menu icon MW3.png|Riot Shield MP5 menu icon MW3.png|MP5 USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|USP .45 Gallery Riot_Shield_Squad_roping_in_Fallen_MW3.png|Roping in from the Black Hawk. Riot_Shield_Squad_members_MW3.png|Members of the Riot Shield Squad on the map Fallen MW3-AWM-4.jpg|Members of the Riot Shield Squad on the map Carbon Trivia *They use the GIGN's random name generator. *Although the picture seen when buying the Riot Shield Squad shows them in olive-coloured outfits, in gameplay they are blue. *The picture seen when buying the Riot Shield Squad uses the MP5 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The Riot Shield Squad's MP5 does not release the magazine when executing the reload animation even when the GIGN soldier reloads like any regular NPC (when they have lost their Riot Shield). This was most likely done for the Shield reloading animation to look less unrealistic. *The Riot Shield Squad's shields do not break no matter how much damage is taken, but if the player picks up one of their shields up it will break after enough damage has been done to it. *When a Riot Shield Squad arrives, they will receive twenty seconds of spawn protection, meaning that they can survive massive amounts of damage. Their execution to troops is 95% chance success, even on heavy commandos. However their chance execution to Juggernauts is still zero percent. After twenty seconds of spawn protection, their health and execution chance will be normal. This same applies to Delta Squad.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6dNzzxbcmE References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode